1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire bonding method for connecting a first bonding point and a second bonding point via a wire in an assembly process for a semiconductor device and more particularly to a method for forming a wire loop in an assembly process for a semiconductor device.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a wire loop is, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 58-220436, formed by first connecting a wire to a first bonding point. A capillary is then raised high enough for forming a wire loop with the wire being played out. The capillary is then moved along a circular track centered at a desired loop height, and the wire is connected to the second bonding point.
In this method, the capillary is simply raised from the first bonding point with the wire played out and then moved to the second bonding point along a circular track. As a result, the wire does not necessarily bend from the center of the circular track all the time. Accordingly, in cases where the bent portion of the wire is lower than the center of the circular track, the wire loop may sag or bend, etc., due to an excessive amount of wire protruding in one portion of the loop. This is especially common in cases where the distance between the first bonding point and the second bonding point is as large as 3 to 4 mm.